Tenebra
'Tenebra '''is played by Knddnk2 and was created for the Ardougne roleplay. She is female; a mahjarrat half-breed who appears roughly twenty. ''Name: Tenebra Titles: Race: Human-Mahjarrat (Half breed.) Gender: Female Age: Appears to be in her early 20s. Eye Color: White Hair Color: Brown Height: 5' 6" Religion: '' In terms of religion, she is not particularly faithful, though she is Zarosian by birth ''Allignment: She serves herself; any other alliances are temporary and only serve to get her further. Current Faction: None Current Status: ''Alive Appearance Facial Features : In her "true form" Tenebra has long brown hair that reaches to her shoulders. Her eyebrows are thin and brown, beneath her eyes are brown, triangle-like marks. Her eyes are somewhat close together, though not to the point of abnormality, and are a glowing white colur. In this form her features are much more defined her skin right alongside her bone. On her forehead is a "diamond"-like stone. : When masquerading as Tenebra Loken, Tenebra uses shapeshifting to alter her face to apppear human. Her eyebrows and hair are the same; her eyes remaining white but without any glow. Her skin is much more human in this form; seeming to have "fleshed out"; having a bit of room between her skin and skull. : When masquerading as Jessica Grey she is the same as above keeping the white eyes. Her eyes are something she has never mastered changing. The best she can do is hide their glow. She however is a blonde. : : When masquerading as Tenebra Ali, Tenebra uses shapeshifting to alter her face to apppear human. Her eyebrows are the same, her hair jet black; her eyes remaining white but without any glow. Her skin is much more human in this form and has taken on a kharidian tone; seeming to have "fleshed out"; having a bit of room between her skin and skull. Physical Features : When presented in her human form, she is roughly 5'6" and thin. Her arms are a bit muscular but nothing to brag about. She has a thin shoulder to shoulder length being; really, she is a small person in general. She weighs about 150 pounds. : In her natural form, Tenebra appears the same as above, though now, tattoos run from her shoulders to her hands. They glow white when she is charging some spells and using some magic, she also grows to a height of about 6 feet. History Pre-Roleplay Tenebra was born to one of the lesser mahjarrat in the late third age. Upon her birth the ashamed mahjarrat hid his creation until a time when she could serve him. Despite this he began to train her in the arts the mahjarrat were known for; teaching her to shapeshift and in the arts of ancient magic. She trained in the arts of the dagger alongside magic. During her teens from around the age of 10 she began to accompany her father into battle againts goblins, dragons, barbarians, whatever her father felt like fighting. At the age of a 15 her power had grown to something her father could not hide from the other mahjarrat. With the approaching 17th ritual he hid her. She was taken to a cave in the wilderness and told to wait there for his return. As she journeyed into the cave her father cast an ice spell over it sealing her inside. Her father then placed his dagger in the cave, a final gift to his daughter. With that he set off to the ritual expecting to be sacrificed. For centuries she was frozen in time as the world around her moved on. A mage was in the wilderness searching for the chaos altar and while near the cave he cast a fire spell; unknowingly thawing the cave. When Tenebra turned around she expected to see her father and instead saw the mage. Assuming she had killed her father, Tenebra attacked the mage and took her to near death. Upon defeating the mage Tenebra took her robes and left her to the beasts in the wilderness. Her father had actually died at some point in the many centuries difference from her freezing to her awakening though she knows not how. During her hibernation she lost memory of her fathers name, all she remembers is his appearance and what he taught her. This happened five years ago from the current time; and she walked sway from that with few things; an image of her father in her head, his dagger, and the abilities he taught her. (magick, short distance teleportation, and shapeshifting). Tenebra then headed south into what she learned to be Varrock. She soon realized she had been been gone for longer than she thought. What she thought had been minutes had been centuries. Devoted to discovering what had happened in the centuries since she was frozen she spent months in the museums and libraries pouring through books and artifacts looking for any evidence of the mahjarrat's survival. Her first evidence of this was the necromancers attack on Varrock, which she believed to be the work of a mahjarrat. She in reading discovered descriptions of lands to the west. She though some of these lands seemed familiar and decided to discover what happened to her father. As she journeyed west she heard rumor of dwarves to the north. She spent a year posing as a dwarf in their underground city . The dwarf continues to be one of the creatures she is most comfortable posing as. With a few dwarves growing suspicious of her she fled the city. Now on her own once more she returned to her cave to retrace her fathers steps. Her search led her north where she spent months searching for then ritual sight to no avail. When a party of fremmenicks attacked her she barely escaped with her life. Months in the wilderness and and frozen north had left her weak. She knew she must find a more permanent life if she was to survive. She began to let out her own presence, something she had been hiding so that she could find others. She hoped that she would be able to find some mahjarrat who knew of her father. She began feeling the aura of mahjarrat out of Ardougne. So she headed there. She wanted power but knew she would not be able to get it without others. So she has decided to try and take up the captain of the guard position so that she could be around those in power and in it herself. Tenebra Loken - Ardougne Tenebra came to Ardougne and after being sent around to various people finally was sent to the Dreadprince, Prince Drazker, for employment. She was not initially accepted as a captain of the guard but was allowed entry into the guard. She took up the role and began immediately. During her first patrol she ran into a mogre scouting party. She engaged one mogre and killed it, breaking her arm in the process. She then killed another that tried to attack her. A third mogre came from the water and attacked her breaking her arm and shattering her shield. She was nearly killed but not before the mogre threw her chainmail and helmet into the ocean. Storm the dragon then arrived and killed the mogre attacking her and another attacking a ranger who showed up. In the end she broke both arms. She was taken to the Shady Oaks nursing home where her arms were set in casts. After this she escaped but not before sending a letter detailing what she had learned to Drazker. She then went to a cave to the east of Ardougne that she had prepared as a place to be Tenebra as opposed to Tenebra Loken. Tenebra Loken being her cover in Ardougne. Once she had recovered enough to be of some mobility she made her way to the square where she found a pawn shop in rubble. After digging through it for a few hours she came out with 10 saphire rings, 10 emerald rings, 2 ruby necklaces, 3 gem covered bracelets, a bottle of 4'th age wine, a barrel of mithril and silver ore, a book of how to make silvthril, a log of templeknight commorb conversations, two journals by the shop owner, an inventory for a warehouse full of weapons, and 50 clue scrolls of the owners. She sold the jewelry, ore, and and silvthril book to Avery Enterprises for 95,000 coins and a new sword, shield, helmet, and chainbody. She crafted the shield herself then took her items and left. With the new wealth she purchased a home in Ardougne. (The home is oocly the one north of the castle with a bathtub of sorts upstairs.) She has sent off most of her coin and property to her fathers estate, keeping only what belonged to "Tenebra Loken". With the Dreadprince abandoning his duties within ardougne, Tenebra was promoted to the position of Guard Captain, head of all the Cities the defenses. With her new position she intends to begin taking items here and there from the Royal Army's items to fund her own wars. She now in the threat of invasion from Agares has sided with him though not to the knowledge of others. She intends to make sure the Guard does not threaten the forces of agares in exchange for power during his new rule. She in the meantime intends to get what rubium she can from the mines so that she has amble stock in pater arcem. In the end with the red rebellion Tenebra sided with the city and used the guard to evacuate the woman, elderly, and children to the northern territories for safety. She was not present for the battle as she was forced to fight some guards who attempted to start a rebellion within the guard in support of agares. With the mass of mahjarrat in the area she decided it was no longer safe for her and took a body and placed it in her old home, she then proceeded to burn the building to the ground departing the city. Pater Arcem : ''Inhabitants: Two Ogres, Three white knights, Two WK squires, 15 Goblins Honor guard, 2 Kandarin Guards, 2 goblins, : Inventory: Three sets of white knight armor, Two sets of WK squire armor, Five white swords, 2 sets of Iron Armor, Three iron swords, 2 sets of bronze armor, Pater Arcem is the estate Tenebra's father built. When she came to the abandoned castle she found it iced over, similar to how her cave had been. She went throughout the castle and as she did the enchantments wore away. The estate became much more desert like outside the keep. Inside the keep it is less drastic in conditions.(oocly The Citharede Abbey) Through out the estate there were countless items Tenebra would need to search through eventually.Tenebra entered the throne room and approached the center, above the throne was the symbol of Zaros; to whom her father gave allegience. She took a seat in the Throneroom and glared at the court imagining the meetings that may have taken place here. She saw what she though to be part of her imagination until the image solidified. In the center of the throneroom stood a woman, she raised her hand towards Tenebra and mutters in a rough aged voice (Google the lords prayer in old english, listen to the youtube video, it sounds like that) "Your father built this keep on the backs of the weaker races, you shall grow it on their backs. Your fathers blade lies in the throne room, for centuries I have waited to deliver his message! You will rule the mortals of this realm! You have the power of my bretheran but the ambition of a Human. Go and rule but never forget you are nothing more than a pathetic mistake daughter!". As the words came from the womans mouth she collapsed on the floor leaving no remains save a sword. Her fathers last servant had moved on leaving behind his dragon blade. Tenebra moved the sword to the vault below intending to use it when absolutely necessary. Now she had a task, her fathers dying command was for her to rule and rule she would. First she would need subjects. A room beneath the throneroom have crates of amulets her father had used to control his subjects. Tenebra travelled to Feldip hills and fought a lone ogre. With the ogre beaten she placed the amulet on him and it burned into his chest teleporting him to the Keep. Once there she forced him into manual labor of preparing trenches and digging. With the occasional beatings the Ogre works. At somepoint after a war party of goblins joined her by choice, though with a bit of persuasion. Tenebra decides she must now gather smarter followers and more of them. While she awaited the progress of the Avery operation she went to Falador to attempt to kidnapp a few guards. She decided to approach the Guard at the gate and scream about Kinshra in the park. In response to this the Guard ordered two men to investigate the issue. As the men searcher the park Tenebra attacked them forcing an amulet onto both. The amulet teleported them to the Keep but not before superheating to their chests. She followed them to the Keep to prepare them for their new lives. She first takes their armor and Covers them in sack. After a brief torture session with the knights she forces them to bow and pledge their allegience to her giving up loyalties to all others. She then sends them out to their new tasks. The first to pledge allegience to her of the two becomes a servant in the Keep cleaning and doing other things beneath him. The one who was more reluctant to is sent to work with the Ogre. With the success of the former operation Tenebra returned when a different guard was present to repeat the ruse. She this time screamed about Kinshra outside the gates, The guard ordered a group of 5 men to the north. Once they had arrived in the cover of the forest Teneba attacked. She first threw a fire attack at the leader of the squad burning him, with that the others dispursed. One got on his own and she attacked him forcing an amulet on him he was teleported to the keep. She then went to find the other 3 moving in a pack. Unable to take them on as a group she threw her dagger into the back of the center leader killing him. The other two then ran in seperate ways, one running towards her the other away from her. In the end after a brief hunt both were captured and returned to the Keep. They were submitted to the same torture as the other knights. Though this time it was done at the hands of the former knights. Following their collapse the three swore their allegence to her. They were added those working in the Keep. The current project is expansion based, they are building more structures to house additional workers. With an addition structure built Tenebra went on the hunt again, with the need to retreat from ardougne she ordered two of her guard's with her to check something out in the forest. Once there she teleported them away, back in the keep she gave them the choice of joining her, both had nothing to return to in ardougne, one accepted her offer and joined her as a Guard of the Keep. The other made the mistake of declining, it wasn't a choice though he soon realized this. Both guards had an amulet forced on them and the one who refused to come willingly was thrown in the dungeon with one of the knights who refused to surrender his will. With the approaching ritual she went on the hunt near the goblin village, as one goblins took the amulet and put it on she sealed it to his chest, a second goblin was hit with an amulet in the head where it remains. She had deposited a few amulets in the forest and as an ogre began chewing on one she ran out and threw on at his chest, taking him. After she went around recovering her amulets another goblin came out, she tried taking him but he was faster than the others, smarter. He was soon reveled as a mahjarrat. She called one of her archers, who fired an arrow hitting him in the shoulder. Once he turned to his human form she summoned a circle of archers around him. Following her threat he fled and she and her prisoners returned to the fortress. Jessica Grey Jessica Grey is the human Tenebra uses when she is aquiring various items. Jessica has recently been used in her dealings with the monks of paterdomus in aquiring a wolfsbane dagger and in her time in public outside of Ardougne. She uses this disguise so that she is not limited by the need to act as a guard. She is also used when dealing with individuals Tenebra or Tenebra Loken have bad relationships with. Tenebra Ali Tenebra Ali is the name taken up by tenebra in her time in Alkharid. She went there before the ritual ( to come, roleplay one using divisonal theory) to seek out alliances that would protect her, and to gain information that she could use against a Mahjarrat at the ritual. She is currently surviving off funds aquired in other forms, spending her days traveling the city. She though is being incredibly careful. Taking ressidence in a different location every few nights, she knows there are upwards of 10 mahjarrat in the area, all in different forms. She is kept on the move by one she knows to be trailing her. While she is hunted she too hunts, getting names to go with the constant aura flares, slowly figuring out who is with her in the city. Her hunt for workers comes with her, as it always does. She has met with several Mahjarrat talking about ritual politics and such. She has now taken up work for the Emira, currently filling the role of guard. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Zarosian Category:Mahjarrat Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Crossbreeds